


Chat Log

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: An invitation to work together again.
Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834918
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	Chat Log

**Author's Note:**

> For the "epistolary fic" square in Inception Bingo.

creatorspace has entered the chat.

creatorspace: hey  
sharpeyes: glad you got the invite  
maskoffaces: just in time too our last architecht was shite  
sharpeyes: can we at least say hello first?  
maskoffaces: she knows how we are, no need to be fancy.  
maskoffaces: but okay, hello love  
creatorspace: I get a love! ;)  
maskoffaces: only the best for you my darling  
creatorspace: though you call him darling, too.  
sharpeyes: can we get back on track?  
maskoffaces: if we must  
creatorspace: Yes, please.  
sharpeyes: As E put it, the prior architect was worthless. He quit rather than continue revisions to fit the job.  
maskoffaces: right git he was. such an arsehole  
sharpeyes: Anyway, we need a dual level version of Shanghai with a few boltholes. I haven't found definitive proof the mark is militarized, but I can't rule it out.  
maskoffaces: the bloke's got to be. moves like military and has too many security measure in the real world. damn near got myself shot for my troubles getting to the house.  
creatorspace: I'm glad you're okay  
maskoffaces: me too love. i don't fancy getting shot at  
creatorspace: Before you ask, yes, I got in range time.  
sharpeyes: good  
creatorspace: I can do a basic design based on photos and movies, including hiding places. When do you need the maze?  
sharpeyes: You'll come here to stay with us, of course. Real sounds, flavors, scents, whatever you need. You always make it feel like the real thing, but having the authentic space might be a good influence for your maze.  
creatorspace: ...  
maskoffaces: that's a long pause there  
maskoffaces: did we break her?  
creatorspace: sorry, looking at ticket prices. It's expensive.  
sharpeyes: I'll buy the ticket.  
creatorspace: thank you!  
sharpeyes: business expense.  
maskoffaces: smooth. so romantic.  
sharpeyes: shut up, Eames.  
creatorspace: lol, you two never stop picking on each other  
maskoffaces: part of the charm  
sharpeyes: so to confirm, that's a yes?  
creatorspace: yes  
maskoffaces: of course it's a yes it's working with us  
maskoffaces: we're the best there is  
creatorspace: Exactly. I'm spoiled now, I can't work with anyone else. :)  
sharpeyes: ticket booked  
creatorspace: You didn't even tell me a date!  
sharpeyes: You're between clients right now.  
creatorspace: do I want to know how you know this?  
maskoffaces: no you do not  
sharpeyes: It's my job to know.  
sharpeyes: And I assumed you'd be okay with it since you mentioned you can start soon.  
creatorspace: I didn't actually *say* that.  
maskoffaces: implied it  
sharpeyes: we know each others' shorthand by now, yes?  
maskoffaces: oh do tell  
maskoffaces: and invite me to join you next time y/y?  
creatorspace: lol. Okay, I missed you guys  
maskoffaces: of course you did  
sharpeyes: And I missed you, too. A lot.  
maskoffaces: So much so, it's disgusting  
creatorspace: Got the ticket information. Wow. One way?  
sharpeyes: You can go sightseeing. I'll buy the ticket back whenever you want it.  
maskoffaces: can she stay forever???  
sharpeyes: I'm glaring at you so much right now.  
creatorspace: and i'm laughing at you both.  
creatorspace: I'll see you both soon and it'll be great. Promise. I can't wait!  
maskoffaces: see you soon love  
sharpeyes: Everything you need will be here and ready.  
creatorspace: You remember? I'm touched.  
sharpeyes: I remember everything.  
maskoffaces: now I really want the story!  
sharpeyes: enough to capitalize!  
creatorspace: lol. Love you both. Bye. See you soon.

creatorspace has left the chat.

maskoffaces: she loves me more  
sharpeyes: grow up.  
maskoffaces: why?

sharpeyes has left the chat.  
maskoffaces has left the chat.


End file.
